Kamen Rider Ixa
is the secondary protagonist and fictional character that appears in Kamen Rider Kiva, a Japanese tokusatsu television drama in the Kamen Rider Series. Ixa is the second Rider in Kiva. "IXA" is an acronym for "Intercept X Attacker." Whereas Kiva is based on various monsters, Ixa's motif is that of a Knight Templar, a holy order of Christian Knights. Ixa's name in Japanese comes from one of the readings of the kanji for . Users Ixa System History While the Ixa System is promised to Yuri Aso, Jiro is the first user of the System in 1986, using it to save Yuri from the Earwig Fangire. It is initially meant for Yuri to use as she sees it as a memento of her late mother, but after learning of its flaws and seeing Jiro's resolve, Yuri allows him to keep the Ixa System. When he learns of Jiro's plans, Otoya Kurenai takes the Ixa System to fight Jiro as its second user. After Basshaa's intervention between Jiro and Otoya, Jiro once again acquires the Ixa System, using it to fight the Lion Fangire Rook in revenge for the slaughter of the Wolfen Clan. However, Otoya briefly regains the System after the Rook defeats Jiro as Ixa, with he and Jiro arguing who is its rightful user soon after. After Yuri's attempt to use the Ixa Knuckle, and Jiro leaving after revealing his true identity to her, Otoya becomes the official user of the Ixa System. After briefly being used by Rook, Otoya regains the belt and then lends it to Yuri to use against the Rook in battle, succeeding in wounding the Lion Fangire instead of the intended goal to kill him. Although the system is returned to Otoya afterwards, Yuri steals it once more in her attempt to destroy Maya, the Fangire Queen, out of jealousy. During Yuri's third attempt to destroy Maya, the King of Fangire, Dark Kiva, interfered and forces Yuri to retreat. Otoya uses the system to battle Dark Kiva, but is defeated easily and held captive within Castle Doran. He is rescued by Yuri and uses the system to defeat the Silkmoth Fangire. Otoya would use the Ixa system one final time to battle the Bat Fangire in a beach-side battle, but he is again overpowered and the armor is damaged severely with the belt landing in the lake. Over time, the Ixa System is retrieved and perfected, with Keisuke Nago eventually becoming the system's main user in 2008. Portions of its armor remained at the site of the battle where it was shattered, with one gauntlet having lodged in a cliffside and saving Wataru when he caught hold of it after falling over the cliff. Modes Ixa does not have forms as the biologically/mystically powered Kiva does, but instead has two Modes as he uses a . Ixa's default mode is and can transform into where the faceplate that covers Ixa's eyes in Save Mode open up. Although the was present in 1986, it had only Save Mode as Burst Mode was still in development. As such, technical problems were frequent like the armor shooting out steam, a constant beeping, a different tone of voice for the Ixa Belt, a bronze projection for the Ixa System's transformation and the availability of only one Fuestle: the Knuckle Fuestle. The Proto Ixa exhausts a qualified person's body considerably even if they are not human, as the System still managed to harm Jiro despite being a Wolfen, and it harmed Otoya to the point of total memory loss. Ixa has been continuously updated since 1986 and with the tenth model used until it is upgraded to the eleventh model with a new mode. Both Ver.X and Ver.XI have a golden projection of the Ixa System instead of the original's bronze color. A total of six Fuestles are available to the user as well as a new weapon: Ixa Calibur. It does not exhaust the user's body like the prototype, though any other side effects are still unknown. *'Rider height': 218 cm *'Rider weight': 160 kg *'Ability perimeters': **'Punching power': 4.2t **'Kicking power': 1.8t **'Maximum jump height': 18m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/9.6s is the default form of Ixa. Appearances: Kiva Episodes 9-18, 20-21, 24-31, 37-46, 48 - Burst= Burst Mode *'Rider height': 220 cm *'Rider weight': 160 kg *'Ability perimeters': **'Punching power': 7t **'Kicking power': 3t **'Maximum jump height': 30m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/6s is the first of Ixa's modes to appear. As the name suggests, Burst Mode creates a burst of heat that damages everything in range when transforming from Save Mode. It uses the Ixa Calibur to perform the and the Ixa Knuckle to perform the . When performing the Ixa Judgment, a vision of the sun appears behind Ixa. In Kamen Rider Kiva: Final Stage, Megumi uses a newly-developed IXA System called IXA "Nigo". Appearances: Kiva Episodes 9-12, 16-18, 20-21, 24, 26-28, 30-31, 38-41, 44 - Rising= Rising Ixa *'Rider height': 215 cm *'Rider weight': 120 kg *'Ability perimeters': **'Punching power': 20t **'Kicking power': 12t **'Maximum jump height': 70m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3s is the upgrade to Ixa System, known as Intercept X Attacker Ver.XI. As it is the perfected version, Ixa's power is at maximum strength. This mode is accessed through the new Ixariser and the Ixa Knuckle Ver.XI. After inputting the code, Ixa's outer armor is ejected and the head crest changes once again. In this form, Ixa can perform the . The armor of this form has far more blue on the arms, legs, and head. The chest is primarily white with a red sun-like shape in the center, the core exposed due to the removal of most of the armor plating. The Ixa system would receive one final upgrade which allows for the user to access Rising Ixa from the initial transformation. Appearances: Kiva Episodes 27-28, 30-31, 34, 38-48 - The First= Proto Ixa (The First) * Running power: 9 seconds in 100 meters • Jumping force: 10 meters * Punch force: 4 tons * Kicking force: 1.5 tons * Armor: Electromagnetic Weapon "Ikusan Hammer" that drives huge piles on enemies This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Kiva Edition: King of Vampire. }} Equipments Device *Ixa Belt: Transformation belt *Ixa Knuckle: Transformation device *Fuestles: Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. Weapons *Ixa Calibur: Personal weapon *Ixariser: Rising Ixa's primary weapon Vehicles *Powered Ixer: Ixa's mechanical dragon *Ixalion: Ixa's Rider Machine Legend Rider Devices - Ridewatch= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Ixa Burst Mode, this Ridewatch would provide access to the IxaArmor. It is dated 2008. }} Behind the scenes Suit actors Having several users, Kamen Rider Ixa had two suit actors. The main suit actor, , who served as male Ixa users, while the suit actor for Ixa's female users (Yuri/Megumi Aso) was , who mainly served as a majority of female Sentai Rangers. Early Naming In early Bandai toy catalogues, Ixa is called Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kiva Category:Kiva Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity